2: Off to Hong Kong Again!
by ShanaSakuraGal
Summary: Watching Syaoran leave for Hong Kong hurt so much that Sakura wasn't as cheery as usual, making her friends worry. So to surprise her, Tomoyo and Maureena bought tickets to Hong Kong...what will happen next? R&R plz !
1. Watching Him Leave

**Hey my fans! I'm back! Now I shall continue my sequels! Hope you enjoy it and please read and review! ^^ Thanks!**

**Also, for those reading my CCS sotries for the first time, the '2' in the title shows this is the second story of a sequel I'm making.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own CCS! It all belongs to Clamp, like, der! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Watching Him Leave<span>

The girl looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked at least decent enough to satisfy. Again and again, she'd brush her hair if she felt something was wrong with how she looked.

"Don't worry Sakura," spoke up a cute voice in an Osaka accent. The creature, which the voiced belonged to, flew up from the desk and began to float just above the girl's head. "You look fine! No matter what you do, you'll always look so cute!" it continued. "Even ask Tomoyo. Well, actually you probably don't even _need_ to ask her at all, since she'll just go crazy as usual."

"But Kero-chan!" complained the girl, Sakura, "I want to look good enough before Syaoran-kun leaves for Hong Kong."

"You look fine! Seriously! No need to worry!" insisted the creature, Kero.

"Kero-chan, what I've learnt from looking after you is that when you say not to worry, that's when I worry the most. " Sakura's eyes turned into horizontal lines with vertical lines hanging off its edge as she looked up at Kero. "Because apparently, when you say 'not to worry' that's where worse things happen…"

Hearing that, Kero's sweat dropped and emo lines appeared below his eye.

"Yeah well…I…uh – I…" he mumbled.

"Oh well…but I guess you're right…" Sakura's voiced drifted off a bit. "I shouldn't waste anymore time on my hair."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her clock. _9:35am_.

It was a Sunday morning; a morning where Syaoran and Meiling were to return to Hong Kong.

"Well, time for me to go!" Sakura said as she ran out her bedroom door. Then she called back, waving, "I'll see you when I get back Kero-chan."

"Bai bai!" Kero called back.

Sakura ran down the stairs, ate breakfast quickly and rushed out her door to ride the bus to the airport. Sakura was wearing a white skirt with a cute cherry blossom design on the bottom right corner. She wore a pink tank top, white flats with a small cherry blossom on each shoe, a white pearl bracelet and white ribbons in her hair which were tied as the normal cute pigtails Sakura always had.

.:The Airport:.

The airport was busy. It was filled with people rushing about – either late for an airplane or rushing to see relatives they haven't seen in a while. Sakura was at the front of the entrance of the airport and saw two girls with black hair come her way.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! Maureena-chan!" she called out. (**A/N: Don't know who Maureena is? Then please read my story '1: Cruel and Heartless'. I made that story to add Maureena to my series. Basically, my stories are continuations of Clamp's CardCaptor Sakura.**)

"Sakura-chan!" called Tomoyo and Maureena in unison. The two girls stopped in front of Sakura.

"Hi!" shouted Maureena cutely, a huge smile on her face.

Sakura giggled a little and greeted back. "Hi…"

Maureena's smile faded and sighed with sympathy. "You don't want Li-kun leavin' yet…do you?" she asked.

Sakura bowed her head and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," began Tomoyo, "Li-kun promised he'd come back."

"Yeah!" agreed Maureena, that smile on her face again. "So quit being so sad about it when there's still hope and pick up a freaking smile!"

Sakura did as she was told and smiled, trying hard to push away her sadness. The three girls walked into the crowded airport to meet Syaoran and Meiling at their gate.

"Oh look!" said Meiling to Syaoran, suddenly standing up from her seat. "It's them! Hiya!" Meiling waved at three incoming girls.

Tomoyo, Maureena and Sakura waved back.

"Hey!" Sakura called, smiling.

She then caught sight of Syaoran, who was smiling at her. Her smile faded, reminded by the fact that the guy she finally confessed to (**A/N***) was leaving. She smiled a sad smile, and waved at him. Syaoran smiled sadly too, and waved back. Maureena, Tomoyo and Meiling noticed the tension.

"Maureena-san, Daidoji-san, come with me," began Meiling. "I wanna show you something."

Meiling dragged the two, purposely leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Syaoran was still sitting down, though he was twisted in his seat to face Sakura.

"Well…" Sakura's voice drifted off, "I guess this is it…"

"But remember, I _will_ come back," assured Syaoran. "I promised you that when I first told you about this."

"I know but…I'll miss you in the meantime."

After hearing this, Syaoran stood up from his seat and laid his hands on Sakura's shoulders. Then he said in a low voice, "And I'll miss you too."

Saddened more by each passing second, Sakura couldn't hold her urge anymore and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist. Syaoran, not caring about who saw them, returned the embrace with a sad smile.

"When it comes to promises, I never break them," Syaoran said in a low voice. "I'll come back…I know I will…"

The two held each other for a while, losing track of time that before they knew it, other people from the gate were getting up and getting ready to leave and go onto the plane.

"Oh no…" Sakura said, her voice barely a whisper as she pulled away from the embrace. And Sakura just couldn't control the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. Syaoran began to gather all his bags and luggage. Then he looked at Sakura and their eyes linked. He sighed deeply.

"Meiling-sama! Syaoran-sama! Time to go!" called Wei.

"Hai!" shouted Syaoran and Meiling in unison.

"See ya guys! We'll come back again!" Meiling called back as she ran towards Wei, who was waiting at the entrance of the corridors which led to the plane.

Syaoran took one last look at Sakura and said only one word and one name in a low tone: Bye Sakura. He walked off, sadly without looking back.

Sakura watched him leave, tears filling up her eyes. She wanted to rub her eyes, but doing so would make her lose sight of Syaoran, even if it were to be just one second. She continued to watch him go until she could see him no more…

Sakura bowed her head, not wanting anyone to see her cry. She could feel Maureena hug her around her neck and Tomoyo hugging around the waist.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…everything will be alright," assured Tomoyo.

"That's right. Good byes never mean forever when it comes to things you strive for. Especially love," said Maureena, hope noticeable in her tone.

"Yeah…I guess…" was all Sakura said back.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Sorry if this is wrong, guys. I haven't watched the Sealed Card in ages and I don't remember how Sakura and Syaoran got together<strong> **

**That's all for this chapter! To let you know, I might not be able to update too soon because I have limited internet at home and I've already nearly reached the limit. (97% to be exact) I just use the internet at school but apparently I have two weeks of school holidays at the moment so yeah….sorry guys! I'll try going to the library when I can. I was about to go on Monday the 11 of April but my mum said it was a busy day so I couldn't really go. Lawwlz, this is starting to sound more like a false excuse, isn't it? Well, believe me or don't, I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE A! S! A! P!**

**Please review! I know you want to…XD**

**Lawwlz.**

**That's right! I know you have an urge to click that blue link there so CLICK IT!**

**Keep trying to resist...**

**I know you'll fail…**

**Lawwlz, sorry. I was playing around…AGAIN! XD**

**Author Style, author grace! Time to review in my face! (Lawl, go that from Mew Mew Power except I alternated it XD)….**

**...I have a feeling I'll be putting that at the end of every chapter…O.o **


	2. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait, for those who have read the first chapter already. Well, here you go now!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Surprise!<span>

Tomoyo entered the classroom. She walked towards her desk.

As she settled her bag on the table, she said to Sakura, "Good morning," without looking.

Tomoyo began to sit down when she noticed Sakura didn't answer. She looked towards Sakura and saw her staring out the window with her left cheek in her hand. Tomoyo walked closer to friend.

"Sakura-chan…?" she called gently. "Sakura-chan…?" She touched Sakura's right arm, shaking it slowly. "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo continued, a little louder.

"Tomoyo-chan, ohayoo*!" said a voice cheerfully.

Tomoyo turned around, her hand still on Sakura's arm. Maureena placed her bag on her desk and walked to Tomoyo. Her cheery smiled turned sad.

"She's still that way, ain't she?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai…there seems to be nothing we can do…"

Maureena's smile faded after hearing that. She looked down, feeling helpless. Suddenly, her face lit up. Gesturing to Tomoyo to come with her, Maureena walked to the corner of the classroom.

"I know Sakura-chan's all spaced out," said Maureena, as she and Tomoyo reached the corner, "but she may still accidentally hear this: there is actually something we _can_ do. It's…"

.:Saki Residence:.

It took a while to do, but they were able to do everything they had planned. Maureena and Tomoyo stared at the tickets that lay on the floor in front of them.

"So, how are we gonna break this to her?" asked Maureena. "I mean, should it be a surprise or do we just tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can keep it as a surprise," suggested Tomoyo.

"Yeah, and then maybe we can add a song about missing a loved one!"

"Maureena-chan, this is a serious thing. Not some comedy show." Tomoyo just couldn't help but giggle silently.

"Then it will be a surprise."

"Let's just not take it too far, Maureena-chan. I'm sure Sakura-chan will be very appreciative of what we've done, but she may go crazy about the expense we had to go through."

"Okay, so if Sakura-chan mentions anything about money spent, we'll just say…that we split the money from other supporting friends…or something," Maureena paused to think. "Or we could say that we traded everything with monkeys!"

"Okay…" Tomoyo's sweat dropped, "that was indeed…random…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sakura opened her locker to switch her shoes. She was about to place them in when she saw pieces of paper inside. Grabbing the papers, Sakura put down her shoes and began to look at them. One of the pieces of paper was a note.

_Tickets to…_ Sakura read. Her eyes widen as she continued reading. _Hong Kong!_

She looked around and caught Maureena and Tomoyo peeking from behind the end of the row of lockers.

Seeing Sakura turn her head towards them, Maureena and Tomoyo pulled their heads back to hide, hoping Sakura hadn't seen them. After a few minutes, the two thought Sakura hadn't noticed them and had walked off to class. When they turned to check, their faces bumped into...Sakura's stomach...

"Don't tell me this is your doing!" Sakura said loudly, shaking the tickets to Hong Kong in her hand.

Maureena and Tomoyo only grinned cheekily. Sakura wore a serious face. Maureena and Tomoyo stood straight as Maureena began talking.

"Well, don't blame us if we've been worried having to see you so spacey lately," she said, her hands on her hips. "The only reason why we bought you tickets to Hong Kong is because we want you to be back as the Sakura Kinomoto we know!"

Sakura's mad expression switched to surprise.

Maureena continued, "I thought that maybe if you were to visit Li-kun you'd feel a lot better." Sakura just blinked, listening. "If you don't like the surprise we can just – "

"No!" interrupted Sakura. "I'm happy that you went through much to get me a plane to Hong Kong. It has been only a few weeks since Syaoran-kun returned to Hong Kong and already I'm sad in his absence. But thank you for worrying about me." She put on a small smile.

"I can see the normal Sakura is coming by," said Tomoyo cheerfully.

Sakura looked at the tickets in her hands.

"Who are the other two that are coming with me?" Sakura asked. "There are three here in total. If one is for me, then…" her voice trailed off.

"It's your choice," replied Maureena.

"Well, since I have to thank you guys, bringing you along with me is the best way to express how thankful I am!"

Maureena clapped her hands. "Yay! Can't wait then!" she shouted.

"Of course, I'd be glad to come along. Besides, we'll be able to meet Meiling-chan too!" Tomoyo said calmly though excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Now I'm getting more and more excited!" Maureena began jumping up and down. Suddenly, there was the sound of a bell ringing. The three friends' expressions changed from excited to shocked. "Oh shi – " began Maureena.

"We are really late for homeroom!" interrupted Tomoyo before Maureena had the chance to swear. Quickly, leaving a trail of smoky dust, Sakura, Tomoyo and Maureena ran to class reaching 1 millisecond in time…(**A/N: Tsk, tsk. O.o**)

* * *

><p><strong>*Ohayoo means 'good morning'. <strong>

**Haah…finally completed chappie two! Friggin homework…..**

**Oh well! Better late than never! Or else you reader's will be waiting for like, forever. XD**

**Don't forget to review! Puh-lease!**

**You review, you will get a prize…(wait, I ain't gonna waste my time sending presents all over the country…-_-")**

**Author style, author grace! Time to review in my face! (told you I'd be putting this in every chapter…though I may forget for the next one…XD)**

**Sorry, I'm being random. Besides, nobody really likes to read the author note unless it has "IMPORTANT" on it…**


End file.
